shinmaifukeikirukosanfandomcom-20200214-history
01. That Policewoman Otonashi Kiruko
That Policewoman Otonashi Kiruko (その婦警 音無キルコ, Sono Fukei Otonashi Kiruko) is the first chapter of the manga series Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san. Short Summary A week after the Nagashima Substation received a new rookie in the form of the ex-mercenary, Kiruko Otonashi, the staff and townspeople are still trying to adjust to the new addition's unique enthusiasm. Acting as her senior and mentor, Haruki Anjō does his best to deal with the situation at hand, and with the threat of being fired due to her antics, Haruki takes Kiruko out onto the field and together they are able to capture their first criminal.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 1-51 Long Summary Rushing to work on his bicycle, Haruki Anjō is seen thinking over his current situation with the new junior. Considering the high-ups decision to move her over to be a misjudgement, Haruki turns a corner just in time to witness said junior standing over the unconscious bodies of many well-beaten men while holding her twin tonfa-blades. News of this incident quickly spreads around the town, with several girls sharing photos of the fight while commenting on the unbelievable nature of her antics.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 1-4 Back at the substation, Haruki grills the girl over her dramatic actions. Demanding to know how things turned out as they did, he reminds her that she sent thirty grown men to the hospital and that they were now so traumatised they screamed about her in their sleep. Kiruko defends herself as being attacked first, but her senior remains adamant about her choices and begins to fret about the consequences to his salary.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 5-7 Snapping, Haruki jumps at Kiruko with the intent to grope her breasts only to be drawn short by his chief. Chastising him that he'd only get hurt in the process, Kanjūrō Tsutsui reminds Haruki that he was the one who agreed to take on Kiruko. Thanking the chief for defending her, Haruki is left to think back to when he first heard about them receiving a new rookie. Initially excited about it at first and dismissing any of the chief's cautions, he reveals the only reason he agreed to train her was he had been lead to believe she was a big-breasted novice and had planned to take advantage of that, to which Kanjūrō mentions he'd be fired in that case.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 8-12 Despite this, Haruki was left in a euphoric mood on the day of her arrival and was seen going about the office spraying deodorant around to cover the smell of the chief's cigarettes. Unfortunately upon entering the room, the rookie mistakes him as waving a gun at her and on reflex cuts the bottle apart with her tonfa-blades and is left holding their edges around Haruki's neck. Freaking out, the officer is left to look over his attacker and notices her unusual weapons and extreme killing intent. Getting sidetracked by how large her breasts were, Haruki made a feeble attempt to reason with her before being saved by Kanjūrō who helps Kiruko regain her composure.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 13-17 Apologising for her actions, it takes a moment before Haruki realises that the girl before him is indeed the new rookie sent to their substation. Formally introducing herself as Kiruko Otonashi, she especially scares her senior by mentioning that she had once been a mercenary. Hoping that she was lying, the chief laughs it all off and thanks Haruki for agreeing to train her, reminding him about the large breasts he had been so eagerly awaiting. Realising he had been set up from the beginning, Haruki returns to the present and concludes that if he had thought about it, her transfer must of meant she was a good-for-nothing.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 17-22 Overhearing his misery, Kiruko attempts to cheer him up by reminding him of the importance of the town. Picking up on this, Haruki asks her what kind of town she thought she had been transferred into, only to learn she was under the impression the large airport that would of secured the town as a major port had been abandoned. Telling her that she had been deceived, Kanjūrō chimes in with agreement. Falling into a quick depression, Haruki and Kiruko begin to argue over the way she carries her weapons everywhere before Kanjūrō chimes in again, this time reminding her that at this rate even she wouldn't be allowed to stay. Explaining that he would have to report to the higher-ups about her progress soon and her current record of failures wouldn't reflect on her well, the chief drops mention that if they managed to have one successful case then it'd result in a much better report.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 22-24 Determined to get that one achievement, both Haruki and Kiruko leave to patrol the town. However, Haruki quickly becomes irritated about how nonchalantly the chief had been acting about him being fired and how disappointed he was in his junior. Hearing all of this, Kiruko quickly becomes downcast and apologises for acting the way she had been, expressing doubt over her suitability for the job. Agreeing with her without hesitation, Kiruko falls further into depression. Chastising her for behaving like this, Haruki reminds her that if he gets fired today then it'd be her fault and she should be using her last chance well.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 25-27 Renewed with enthusiasm, Haruki then notices a suspicious looking man standing outside of someone's home. Dropping to the ground, he concludes that the man must be an underwear thief judging by the location and time of morning. Asking her senior how he knew of this, Haruki proudly claims it's because he's the same kind of pervert. Telling her to wait until he had committed a crime, Kiruko objects asking why they can't just arrest him on the spot. Explaining that they didn't have any evidence and would have to catch him in the act, Kiruko ignores his advice and stands up anyway, calling out the thief. Shouting at her for being so rash, Haruki begins to move in on the criminal in the hopes of at least catching him for questioning.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 27-30 Looking behind to see if Kiruko was following, he is shocked to see she was no longer behind and looks forward just in time to see her physically assault the man. Calling her out on this, the man takes his chance to escape the police officers and sprints down the street. Realising they'll have to chase him, Kiruko draws her tonfa-blades in preparation before Haruki holds her back and tells her to calm down. Arguing over how they should deal with the situation, Kiruko vents her frustration on an incoming car by bisecting it length-ways. Panicking over how quickly the situation was degrading, both officers decide to sprint after the thief. Asking her why she had joined the police force, Kiruko admits that because she was raised on the battlefield she had wanted to become a kind policewoman and wear the cute uniform, expecting herself to have a natural talent at it. Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 31-35 Meanwhile, the thief is left wondering why the two officers were chasing him despite failing to catch him in the act. Thinking they may know about the underwear he already had stolen, he quickly moves to steal a scooter from a nearby woman and escapes down the street. Apologising for letting him go, Kiruko is suddenly scared by her senior's expression who had just realised they'd caught him red-handed in stealing a scooter. Turning to Kiruko, he asks if she'd be able to catch him using all of her strength. Agreeing, his junior however remains hesitant as if she went all-out she'd cause more damage and further harm his career. Telling her none of that mattered and the only way to save their jobs would be to catch the man, Haruki promises to take responsibility for whatever the consequences may be.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 35-39 Overjoyed to hear this, Kiruko then runs off at full-speed, leaving a shocked Haruki to marvel at how fast she was moving. In the distance, the underwear thief begins to wonder if he'd actually managed to escape. Deciding to do one last job, he is then surprised to find Kiruko running only meters behind himself despite being on a scooter. Taunting him, Kiruko begins to attack him with her tonfa-blades. Hearing the criminals cries of distress, it then dawns on Haruki that she had in fact promised to kill the thief, not capture him. Finding himself cornered in a dead end, Kiruko then asks if he plans to surrender quietly. Freaking out, the man asks who the hell corners people with strange blades.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 40-44 Declaring herself to be the novice policewoman, Kiruko Otonashi, Haruki arrives just in time to warn her not to kill the thief. Seeing a chance, the man attempts to escape one more time on the scooter and manages to get past both officers. Promising her senior that she'd catch him using her full power, Haruki can only stand and watch as she sends an incredible blast of air down the street using her tonfa-blades, blowing the criminal off the scooter and destroying the street. As the underwear from the thief's backpack begins to rain down from the sky, Kiruko reassures her senior by showing that the man was mostly unharmed and in handcuffs, while Haruki is left stunned at the realisation that the Kiruko he had known up until this point had been holding back immensely.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 45-49 Kiruko then thanks Haruki for giving her the confidence to complete her job to the fullest of her ability, saying how she had doubted her abilities until he had promised to take responsibility for her actions. Because of this action, Kiruko vows to trust and follow him for the rest of her life, leaving Haruki unable to respond from her sincere expression. Back at the substation, Kanjūrō congratulates them on finally having a successful case and for not getting fired, but reminds Haruki about his new salary cut and need for a written apology for the damages. While the latter does this, Kanjūrō also notes Kiruko's new confidence and asks if she wants to continue working for them, to which the junior happily confirms. Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 1, page 49-51 Characters In Order of Appearance #Haruki Anjō #Kiruko Otonashi #Kanjūrō Tsutsui #Underwear Thief References Navigation 01